


It doesn't matter

by Isabella_Bluebell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Bromance, Castiel & Gabriel Are Brothers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kid Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A single scene written to make my mood better, kind of mental fluffy blanket. First real publishing in English, hope it is good enough not to burn your eyes out. Already published on my tumblr. Enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	It doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> A single scene written to make my mood better, kind of mental fluffy blanket. First real publishing in English, hope it is good enough not to burn your eyes out. Already published on my tumblr. Enjoy :3

\- Castiel where are you for Dad’s sake! - Gabriel shouted while flying around favourite heaven of his baby brother. Normally he was not a shouting type, but this time he had damn good reason. Castiel was missing for few hours, and till this point archangel’s feelings turned into a mix of anger, worries and boredom. So he felt right with this behaving as drunken hussar, the effect was important after all. Finally he saw a little pair of black wings sticking out from behind a cloud. That fact allowed supposing, that the rest of this feathered monster also was in there.  
\- Hello buddy- he poked his head through the cloud, some of soft steam staying at his hair. In response he heard a squeak and saw tiny feathered ball when his younger brother hide in his own wings. One of them was covered in bandage.  
\- Wow what happened kiddo - he murmured and took “a ball” under his wing. In narrow break between wings appeared two big, blue eyes filled up with tears.  
\- M-m-my wing is broken. Balthazar said that it means im not an angel anymore- Cas bursted in tears cuddling himself in warm, golden feathers of his brother. Gabriel hissed when he imagined a pain in wing and made a mental note to kick Balthazar’s ass.  
\- Cassie look at me- he asked softly, and when he obeyed he started to talk- Listen to me carefully. It doesn’t matter. Your wing will be all right. They aren’t what makes you angel anyway.  
-And what makes me angel? - Castiel asked quietly, as if he was expecting a big secret.  
\- Two things buddy. - he laughed and messed his brother's raven black hair - Your grace, you know angel mojo and so on. But this will never be used well if you stop listening to this - he placed one hand on his chest and the other on Castiel’s- You are a good angel. Real angels have a loving heart’s.


End file.
